Into the Pale Night
by LolliGASM
Summary: Short story of Chizuru and Okita's first night. 18  for sexual themes


_What a pale night_ I thought as I forced myself to try and sleep. Something about the silent night made me feel uneasy. There hasn't been a night of silence with the Shinsengumi around since… well, there hasn't been one. Usually the guys are sitting around and drinking, or Hijikata is making a ruckus about something.

"Sure is peaceful, huh?" I sighed. It's been about two years since I came to search for my father, Yukimura Koudou. I came to Kyoto in hopes of finding him, but no such luck. The only reason that I'm not dead is because of my father and his "work". Although everyone here seems to trust me, I cannot let my guard down.

"I'd say it is!" just right outside the door sat Okita. I slid the door open to see him. He shot a glance at me and gave a wryly smile; the kind of smile that would send shivers down anyone's back.

"O-o-okita-san…" I murmured his name under my breath, and continued. "When.. no, how long have you been here?" All was silent. Okita slowly stood up and crept close to me. Swaying from side to side, he rests his head upon my shoulder. "Okita-san…"

"Chizuru, I don't feel so well," he was interrupted by a coughing attack and continued, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

I gave a loud sigh and nodded. I helped him get to the futon; the next thing I knew, he had got on top of me.

"Idiot," he leaned over, pressing his lips against mine saying, "never trust a man when he says 'let me sleep here tonight'"

With all my might that I could muster, I tried to throw Okita off of me. It was no use; he bound my hands using the blue shinsengumi cloth. Okita parted my lips with his tongue and kissed me deeply. My heart was fluttering and my face was flustered.

I felt Okita's lips move from my mouth to my neck. His breath is warm as he kisses the nape of my neck. His hand slid down, groping my left breast. I moaned.  
>"Okita.."<p>

His soft hand caressing my breast, I didn't want to admit it, but it felt kind of good. Okita moved from neck to my breasts, undressing me, and kissing all the places that were tender. He placed both of his hands on each breast and caressed them gently. He placed his teeth on my right nipple and tugged at it. I gasp. It wasn't painful, but surprisingly good. He kept doing this from one nipple to the next until they were hard. I felt moist down _there._

His hand went a bit further; caressing my stomach. I moaned.

"No, not there" The tip of his index and middle fingers were opening up the mons pubis. Okita got up and gazed at me.

"I love you, Chizuru." I returned his gaze "How about you?"  
>I nodded. Okita told me to spread my legs into something like an arch shape, and I did just as that.<br>"O-okita-san.. please don't look at me" I turned my head, so he wouldn't see my flustered face.

Okita smiled and said, "you're beautiful, my Chizuru."  
>His words melted my heart and made it flutter. Okita..?<p>

Okita leaned in and kissed my inner thighs and worked his way up. He opened up vulva to see everything. Ah, how embarrassing. Okita just chuckled. He places his index and middle finger on the clitoris. He started to move his finger in a slow circular motion. Sometimes he would speed up and slow down, and either bite it and tugged it with his teeth. I felt hot. _Really_ hot. He inserted the same two fingers inside me, and began thrusting.

"S..stop" I murmured, but it appears that he didn't hear me. He continued to touch me all over on the inside. It seemed like he was enjoying himself. He kept on with the touching; faster and slower, harder and softer. I groaned this unwanted sound. Was it really unwanted? The thought appeared in my mind. My body trembles with every touch Okita makes me feel. Okita had removed his fingers, licking the fluids on his fingers.

Okita mounted me and inserted himself inside me. He began thrusting; it hurts. I plead for him to stop, but my pleas become useless. His thrusts are fast, but he slows down from time to time. He leans forward to kiss me. We share many deep, passionate kisses. I felt like hours since he's been on me, and my body is just about to break.

"gaaah" I felt something shoot inside me. It felt very warm and soft. Suddenly he collapsed on me and embraced me. Untying the cloth we shared another kiss before he lost consciousness.


End file.
